


One Crazy Night

by ScruffyPalace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScruffyPalace/pseuds/ScruffyPalace
Summary: One night Barry, Oliver, and Felicity were all at a party, looking for a new drug hitting the rich when both Barry and Oliver got dosed. Oliver took Barry home, and they ended up sleeping together.Once they realised what they did, they agreed to never mention it again, but what happens when, five weeks later, Cisco finds a fetus in their coma patient?
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay Barry, let's do our weekly abdominal scan for internal bleeding," Cisco said as he pushed the ultrasound into the room they had been keeping their comatose patient, Barry Allen, in. Cisco had taken quite a liking to Barry, as he secretly stalked him on Facebook, and found out they had many nerdy things in common. Cisco couldn't wait till the day that Barry would wake up, and they'd be able to bond over Movies and their love of science. 

He squirted the blue gel over his lower abdomen then ran the wand across it. Barry had been such a medical mystery, that Cisco and the rest of the Star Labs team, which only consisted of him, Kaitlin, and Harrison, had made sure that they ran every test they could, repeatedly, so they could stop being the lab that blew up and start gaining their good name back.

"Okay, all looks good Mr. Al-wait a minute. What do we have here?" Cisco asked as he noticed a tiny blob on the screen. He took a closer look, and once he realized what it was, he dropped the wand and covered his mouth with his hands.

"KAITLIN," Cisco yelled.

A few moments later, Kaitlin Snow walked into the room with pursed lips, shaking her head.

"What is it, Cisco? Can you not perform a simple abdominal scan by yourself?" she asked.

Cisco rolled his eyes, before picking the wand back up and putting it back in the spot he'd seen the blob. "Come here," he told her. "Do you see  
that?"

Kaitlin was about to say no when she noticed the spec on the screen Cisco had been pointing. Without asking, she took the wand out of Cisco's hand and started to  
move it slowly so she could get a better look. "Is that a…"

"A perfectly healthy, five-week-old fetus living inside of our very male coma patient? If that was your guess, then you were correct."

"This is incredible." Kaitlin pushed a few buttons on the machine until they heard the sound of a fast, yet stable heartbeat. "The fetus is still alive, even though Mr.Allen's body went through incredible trauma when he was struck by lightning. This should be impossible."

Cisco laughed. "Yeah, the bigger question is, how it is there in the first place? Barry is biologically male, and every test, some being quite imposing for both of us, have shown that to be  
accurate. So, why is there a fetus growing inside of him."

"Vanishing twin syndrome," they heard a voice behind them say, making them both jump.

"I told you if you are going to come up behind us, announce yourself, or I will put a card in your wheel, so it makes a motor-like sound like when I was five," said Cisco with clenched fists. "Now, what did you say?"

"Vanishing twin syndrome. It is when one of the twins dies so the baby is-"

"-absorbed by the other twin, of course. This is quite rare, though, isn't it?" Kaitlin asked.

Wells nodded. "Yes, quite. I'd say approximately one in every two million sets of twins," he told them as he quickly did the math in his head.

"What do we do?" Cisco asked.

"Well, we have to treat this like every other pregnancy inside of a coma patient. We ask the husband. Mr. Allen does not have a husband, so we would go to the parents. Kaitlin, call Joe West and tell him to meet us here as soon as he can."

Kaitlin did just that. They were surprised when Joe and Iris showed up, not twenty minutes later.

"Wow, you got here fast," Cisco commented as they ran into the room with large grins. Those grins fell when they noticed Barry still in the same position he was in the last time they saw him.

"I thought you said he woke up?" Iris asked as she walked over to Barry's side and grabbed his hand.

"No, we just said get here as soon as possible," Cisco corrected.

"Okay, but what could be so urgent that we had to get down here if he wasn't waking up?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe, that is something we need to discuss, but first I think that you should call Barry's boyfriend," Kaitlin told them, making their brows furrow.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Barry ain't gay," Joe told them.

Kaitlin looked embarrassed, so Cisco took over. "Okay, well then we have a big problem. I mean, the problem was big before, but now I have even more questions I…I'll stop," he said when he noticed the look both Wells and Joe were giving him.

"Okay, so what is the problem. Is Barry brain dead or something?" Iris asked as she started to panic.

"No, no, no," Cisco said as he tried to comfort her, "You could actually say that there was more brain in him now than there was two months ago."

"Cisco," Wells and Kaitlin yelled at the same time.

Cisco stepped back, letting Wells take over.

"When Barry was still in the womb, he had a twin, but the fetus died. Usually, the mother would absorb the twin, but occasionally the other twin will do so. That happened to Mr.Allen here. The twin must've been female because Barry absorbed her internal sex organs."

Joe let out a laugh. "Oh, come on, I think I would know if Barry was a girl down there. He had a bad rash in the fourth grade. It was bad, so I know that Barry is full man."

Wells nodded. "Yes, on the outside, Barry is a normal biological male with no differences, but on the inside, he has ovaries, a uterus, and everything else he'd need to conceive a child as long as he has sexual intercourse with another man."

"So, you're saying you dragged us all the way down here, to tell us that if Barry has sex with a man, he might be able to have children. Why did you think that was urgent?" Iris asked.

"Because, Barry had sex with another man approximately five weeks ago," Cisco admitted.

"How do you know that?" Joe asked, now getting worried.

"Because of this," Cisco said as he pulled the wand and goo back out and showed them the fetus they'd discovered.

"Holy crap," Joe said as he looked at the ultrasound.

FIVE WEEKS BEFORE…

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked as he grabbed his tie.

"I don't get why we have to go to this stupid thing," Felicity complained as she put on a cocktail dress that made her feel a little slutty.

"Because, the word on the street is this guy invented a new drug that's ten times worse than vertigo, and it's hitting the market of the young and rich, which is why we are going to a party, that caters to the young and rich," he answered.

"Okay, I get it, but don't be mad when I tell you what I'm about to tell you," she said while nervously playing with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"I invited Barry. He was late for his train back to Central City, so I figured that I would bring him to a nice party, get him some free alcohol for all that he did for us."

Oliver gritted his teeth, but right before he could say anything, Barry barged into the foundry. "Sorry I couldn't find my tie. Hi Oliver," he said while waving with an innocent smile.

Felicity put her thumb up and said, "Come on, it will be fun," then tugged at his arm and they all exited the foundry.

When they arrived at the party, Oliver and Felicity were on watch as Barry walked over to the bar and ordered a beer while chatting with Iris on the phone and making up reasons as to why he missed his train. 

After a couple of hours, Oliver gave up his search, as nobody had seen a man walking around, offering drugs, other than some guy who was selling heroin and cocaine. He sat beside Barry, who was on his second beer of the night.

"I really can't feel my face, Oliver," he said as he stared at the wall across from them, "I bet if you shot me with an arrow…wouldn't even feel it."

"Are you okay Barry?" Oliver asked concerned.

Barry nodded, but quickly started swaying side to side, making Oliver ask, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing to the music, man," Barry responded as though he'd just smoked a blunt.

"Barry, there isn't any music playing," Oliver said. He took the beer out of Barry's hand and smelled it. "Damn it, he spiked the drinks." Oliver threw the beer in the trash can then made his way over to Felicity. "The drinks are spiked."

"Oh no, is Barry okay?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be alright, but I should bring him to my place to keep an eye on him. What are we going to do about everyone else?"

"I got it. I'll call Diggle and Captain Lance, and we'll figure out a way to get them all home safely." Oliver walked back to Barry and lifted him so he was leaning on Oliver's shoulder.

"Wow, you're so strong, Oliver. No wonder you can do the salmon thing. You must be a superhero." Barry slapped his hand over his mouth. "oh crap, do you think they heard me?"

Oliver laughed as he said, "I don't think any of these people are going to be reliable sources tomorrow morning. Let's get you home." He walked Barry to his car, then started driving to his house when he felt a slight rush through his veins, so he pulled over.

"Oliver, why is your water turning green?" Barry asked. Oliver turned and just as he was about to tell him it wasn't, it's just his allusion, Oliver noticed his water did seem to look somewhat green.

"Oh, crap," Oliver muttered as he realized what had happened. "He didn't just contaminate the alcohol, he did it to every beverage. We've got to get back to my place, now." Oliver drove a little over the speed limit but got them home safely. He carried Barry out of the car, but this time Barry seemed to have gained another hundred pounds. He dropped Barry onto his bed and was going to take the couch when Barry yanked at his arm and pulled him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Oliver and started to slowly kiss him until Oliver pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you feel it? I don't know how to control it. It's like my mind has been turned off, and now all I can think about is tearing someone's clothing off. Heck, I would sleep with that plant if I had to," Barry leaned down to Oliver's ear and whispered, "but something tells me you're starting to feel the need, too." He pointed down to Oliver's pitched tent.

"Barry, this isn't right I-," Oliver tried to reason but knew it was a lost cause as he could feel the want turning into a need.

Oliver sat up, but Barry came right behind him and licked from his collarbone to his chin. "No one has to know. We probably won't even remember this anyway, so why bother rejecting this urge, even if it is just because of the drug?"

That was all the convincing Oliver needed, as the drug fully took over both of their bodies and Oliver leaned into Barry's kissing.

THE MORNING AFTER…

Barry groaned as he started to open his eyes but immediately closed them due to the brightness of the light that was sitting on a desk across the room. He slowly sat up while rubbing his head, and looked at his surroundings confused. He had no idea where he was, so he stood, ignoring the pain in his knees, among other places, as he did so.

"Oh my God," Barry screamed as he saw he wasn't wearing any clothing and the person who was lying next to him, Oliver freaking Queen, wasn't either.

Oliver jolted when he heard the scream, and ended up falling out of the bed. He too seemed confused as he stood and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened when he noticed neither one of them had on an inch of clothing. Barry seemed to be paralyzed in shock, while Oliver was quick to throw on his pair of jeans. When Barry noticed what he was doing he grabbed his own jeans and shirt and got dressed.

Once they were both decent, Oliver turned around and asked, "What the heck happened last night?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and you were lying next to me…naked." Oliver groaned and threw his head in his hands.

"Why would we sleep together? That doesn't make any sense. I'm not into men, no offense," Oliver said as he held on his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not either. " Barry said, waving his politeness away. "What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember we went to a party to see if there was anyone selling that new drug that hit the market recently, I remember you being way to drunk for only drinking two beers, so I drove you home, but I don't really remember anything after that."

"Yeah, me neither." They both stared at the ground, digging around their memories for details. Then Oliver's eyes widened. "The water bottle."

"What water bottle?"

"W-When I was driving you home I was drinking from a water bottle I'd gotten from the party. I noticed something was off about it. Maybe the guy dosed all the drinks and that would explain, all of this," he said while waving his arms over the bed.

"You don't think anyone knows what happened last night, do you?" Barry asked, nervously.

"Oh God, I hope not."

"Okay, well let's agree to never speak of this again."

"Definitely," Oliver agreed.

Barry picked up his jacket and shoes and walked backward out of the room to the hallway while saying, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Same," said Oliver as he walked to his bathroom.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out.

Cisco and Kaitlyn sat in silence as they let Barry's family digest the news. They sat for thirty minutes before anyone spoke.

"So...what does this mean for Barry?" Joe asked. "Is the baby gonna hurt him?"

"We don't know," Wells said, "None of us are obstetricians, so we don't know the full extent of Barry's ability to have children, and now he's in a coma, we know even less. Since Barry doesn't have a husband, and since he's unable to speak for himself, it's your decision whether or not to terminate the pregnancy," said Wells.

"No," Iris said.

"Iris, we should think this through. It could potentially harm Barry." Joe said.

"And what if it doesn't? What if we get rid of it then Barry wakes up and we have to tell him that we ended his child's life?"

"He would understand if it could help him to get out of the coma quicker or potentially save his life," Joe argued.

"We don't want to give you any false information," Cisco interrupted, "We have no idea how it will affect Barry, so don't think that we are telling you that. Just say the word, and we'll call an OBGYN."

Iris gave Joe a pointed look. He let out a heavy sigh, before saying, "Fine, we'll get someone here who knows what they're talking about then we will make a decision, but if they say one thing about this potentially harming Barry, that's it, I'm out."

"Agreed."

STARLING CITY

"Uh-huh. Okay, yeah well keep me updated. Yeah, I wish I could help more, but I'm more of a computer woman. Bye, Kaitlyn." Felicity ended the call and collapsed in her chair. She didn't know Barry for very long, but the time he was with them he spent hitting on her, so to find out he slept with a man within the same week was shocking. Not that she had anything again him being bi, she just didn't think he was the kind of guy to go out and hook up with a stranger. and now he was in a coma and somehow pregnant with said stranger's child. 

Then it hit her. That night they went to the party, Barry got dosed with the Xamer. That could be the reason behind all of this. She knew Oliver drove him home, so it had to have been before that, right? She figured she would ask Oliver if he noticed Barry walk off with anyone strange during the party. She had dialed his number and was about to press call when he stormed into the arrow cave, fully decked out in his arrow gear.

"I didn't know you were out on patrol tonight," she said. He started to unzip his jacket.

"I was just checking out the streets to see if I could find out when the next shipment of Xamer's supposed to arrive." Xamer's the name they gave to the new drug that Felicity had gotten a sample of, and once she found out what was inside, she was surprised to know anyone walked out that night alive.

"Oh, I'm guessing you were unsuccessful?" She asked as she noticed the aggressive way he threw his bow on the table. He shook his head. "Sorry, you'll stop them. You always do. Speaking of Xamer, the night you and Barry ended up getting dosed with it, did you notice him acting close to someone? Like did they walk away from the party and come back a little bit more...flustered."

"What?" He asked with a crinkled brow.

"For the love of God, Oliver did you see him go off and have sex with anyone? A man, more specifically?"

Oliver's eye's widened.

"Uh...why?" He asked, trying to look as non-suspicious as possible.

Felicity shook her head, before a look of nervousness crossed her face. She checked to make sure someone wasn't walking in. 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so it turns out when Barry was still in the womb he had a twin, and he absorbed her, so he ended up having female and male internal sex organs. So, meaning he can get someone pregnant or he himself can get pregnant. So, he had to have slept with someone, because he's five weeks pregnant."

Oliver took a step back as his face turned as white as a sheet.

"Oliver, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Oliver started laughing, but when Felicity didn't join in, he said, "T-this is some sort of joke right? I mean, these people at star labs, what do they know?"

"I know that the particle accelerator they built blew up, but I'm pretty sure that they can figure out what a fetus looks like."

Oliver placed one hand on his hip while waving the other around defensively. "How are they so sure that it's five weeks? Maybe it could have been six, or four."

Felicity took a cautious step towards him. "Well, think of it this way, Barry isn't gay, or at least no one has been told otherwise, and where was Barry five weeks ago? Here, in Starling, with us. So, do you remember anything from that night? I mean you are the one who drove him home," she said as a look of realization dawned on her. "You took him to your place that night." 

Oliver started to look nervous, so she continued, "You took him to your place, and because you were both dosed with the drug…" She noticed the way Oliver looked anywhere but her, but she'd been around him long enough to know what him being nervous looked like, and she knew she was right in her guess. "You and Barry? Oh my God, you and Barry. You and Barry," she screamed.

"Keep your voice down. Remember we do operate underneath a club," Oliver said as he walked over to the manakin and put the jacket onto it.

"Oliver, are you serious? You had sex with Barry?" Felicity asked, wanting to make sure she was getting everything straight.

"I don't want to talk about it.

Felicity huffed. "Well, it looks like you're gonna have to talk about it."

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I just need some time first." He changed the rest of his clothing, before storming out of the foundry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides what he'll do with his child.

Oliver didn't know where he was going to go once he walked out of the foundry, but he knew he couldn't stand to be there and feel Felicity's judgemental eyes on him. After what felt like only a few minutes, but in reality, was almost an hour, Oliver stopped at a gravestone with a familiar name carved into it.

Tommy Merlyn

Oliver fell to his knees as he placed his hand on top of the stone. "Hey, man," he sighed, "I am in some big trouble. I know, I should be used to it by now, but this time, it's different, because I'm different. This time it matters what happens, and who I hurt and I don't," Oliver took a breath, "I don't have any clue what I'm going to do. It's a crazy situation. I slept with someone and he, yes he's, pregnant." Puffs of white What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean come on. I'm a freaking vigilante. I can't take care of a child. Also, what if Barry never wakes up? Am I supposed to parent by myself? 

And what if he does wake up? We're two men, who barely know each other, raising a baby together? What will people think?" Oliver rubbed his face till it turned red. 

"I just-just can't believe this is happening. I mean, this kid is screwed." His voice starts to waver. "Me as it's dad. Can you imagine the way it'll grow up? Me, Oliver Queen, a father. I'll be gone all night and keeping up appearances during the day, unable to be there for them when they need me." Oliver shook his head. "I can't do that to a kid. My kid is not going to grow up the way I did. If I decide to accept this child, it has to be one hundred percent. Which is why I can't tell anyone, but you, right now."

He sat there until the sunset, his knees wet from the ground. He was walking home when a car drove stopped beside him. The window rolled down to reveal a relieved Felicity.

"Oliver, I am so glad I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you. Hop in."

Oliver considered saying no, but when he felt the cracks on his knuckles as the cold air dried them to a crisp, he decided it couldn't hurt. He thought he was going to be driven back to the foundry, or home, while Felicity told him a long speech about accepting responsibility and such, but she stayed silent. He didn't realize why, until he noticed that they were driving much farther than his house. 

"Where are we going?" he asked, but she kept her lips pursed.

Eventually, he was too tired to stay awake, and his constant questions to Felicity were not being answered, so he let sleep surround him. Once he awoke, he was surprised to find himself in front of a large lab of some sort. His eyes widened as he noticed the words Star Labs written on the building. A tap was heard beside him, making him jolt. 

"Oh, sorry," Felicity said, muffled through the window. 

Oliver hopped out of the car. That's when he noticed the young brunette standing beside Felicity.

The woman held out her hand. "I'm Ms. Snow. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Queen."

Oliver shook her hand but kept his eyes on Felicity. "What are we doing here?" 

"Well," she started, "I figured if you were going to decide whether or not you are fit to be in your child's life, you should see him or her, so I brought you here so you could." She waved her hands by her cheeks as they lit with a dark, nervous blush.

Oliver shook his head with a raised brow. 

"Come on. You're Oliver Queen. I know how you think." She held her hand out for him to grab, and lead him inside.

Once they reached the room Barry had been staying in, Everyone's gaze, except the OBGYN's, turned to him.

"Oliver Queen?" Iris asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-ah, I-" Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, -I ah-"

Felicity patted her gloved hand against Oliver's chest. "-We met Barry a few weeks ago when he came to see us about a case in Central City. We worked overtime and we're the reason he missed his train, so we invited him to a party with us. Everyone at the party was drugged with this new horrible drug that recently hit the market, called Xamer. Well, we call it Xamer...not that that's important, right now.  
Anyway, because both Barry and Oliver were both drugged, they ended up," she waved her hands around, "well, you know. That was five weeks ago." 

When she finished she turned back to Oliver who was staring at the floor as his cheeks turned as red as a ripe tomato. Everyone's eye's widened. Except for Joe's. He stormed over to Oliver waved his finger while asking, "So you did this to him? I hear a lot about you on the news, how you leave women high and dry. Well, let me tell you something bud-"

"Dad, that's enough. They were both drugged. It's neither one of their faults. He's here and that's what matters," Iris said as she stood between them.

Oliver didn't know what to say. Yeah, if he was a normal guy with a day job and his own place, he would be a father to that kid in a heartbeat, because Oliver Queen isn't exactly  
someone who abandons his family, but he isn't a normal guy. He spends his days trying to run a company a woman is trying to steal from him, and at night he keeps Star City's streets safe before going home to his parent's mansion, sleeping about four hours, then trying to do it all again. He's in no position to take care of a baby, especially by himself.

"Oliver just found out about all of this yesterday, like the rest of us, so he's still trying to process everything. He wanted to be here for the sonogram and to see his child." Felicity said for him, as Oliver was too scared to speak. All he could do was nod in agreement.

"Well then, let's see if this baby is in a good position to develop where it won't hurt them or Mr. Allen," the OBGYN said as they started up the sonogram and placed the gel on Barry's stomach. "In all of the case studies I have read about this, which are only three, the pregnant usually didn't have a uterus, so the baby would grow against the abdomen, making them quite dangerous for both father and child, but there was one where the male did have a uterus, and they both ended up healthy. I believe the child is now fourteen years old." 

He took the wand and moved it around Barry's lower abdomen, before smiling and saying, "And it seems like Mr. Allen also was born with a uterus, which the baby is growing in. It looks to be healthy, too. I don't see why this can't proceed as a normal pregnancy."

"But, what about the fact that he's in a coma?" Joe asked.

"Right, right. Well, again every case is different. As long as his metabolism and hormones aren't affected, the baby should be able to grow to a healthy age before removal becomes necessary. I will have to run tests of course, but I think that Mr. Allen will be unaffected neurologically, so I don't think it will be any more harmful to him because he's in a coma, than it would be if he was awake."

Joe, Iris, Felicity, and the rest of Star Labs listened to what he was said, but Oliver was too busy staring at the sonogram. This was his child, his son or daughter, yet his mind still couldn't quite process it.

"It doesn't look much like a baby," was all he could think to say.

The doctor smiled at him. "Yes true. This baby is only 5 weeks in development and is the size of a sesame seed, but that will soon change. In just three weeks this baby will be the size of a kidney bean and look just like a tiny human. I'm talking hands, feet, and no more tadpole tail."

Oliver didn't know if he could believe that in that little amount of time his baby would have hands and feet when right now it didn't really look like anything more than a speck, but he wasn't going to try to argue with a professional. The doctor finished the ultrasound and left, but not before giving the picture a picture to Oliver. He sat staring at it for a few minutes, trying to process what the doctor said while having six pairs of prying eyes on him.

"I-I have to go," Oliver said as he ran out of the room, not able to handle the pressure anymore. Felicity ran after him, after thanking Kaitlyn for telling her about the sonogram and apologizing for him.

"I can't believe Oliver Queen knocked up my best friend," Iris said, breaking the silence in the room


End file.
